deaths_doorfandomcom-20200215-history
Castle
Quick Summary The Castle is the final end goal of your journey, reached by either braving [[The Silent City|city]] or [[The Vile Garden|garden]]. The Castle serves a small hub of sorts where you can pick between Chapter 1 and 2. If you're interested in fighting the Chapter 1 boss, the [[King in Gold]], simply continue deeper into the castle when prompted to vote. The Castle consists of a 3 mini-boss battles, consisting of 3 powerful elemental knights, before facing the King in Gold. Defeating the King will earn you a [[Trophy|trophy]] on a class's first win. The DM (automated) will also congratulate you on your win. If you're interested in trying out Chapter 2 however, you will need to teleport. The will lead you to [[The Frozen Summit]]. Transcript Below is the complete transcript of the Castle You will encounter a '''friendly NPC''' known as [[Cloaked Man]]. *'''Cloaked man:''' ''"So, you made it this far. The King awaits you beyond his corrupted guards.'' ''I'd help you if I could. [[The Faceless One]] took everything I had and left me arift.'' ''I picked up a signal from my missing arm. It is guarded by a great beast that lives atop a cursed summit.'' ''If you are willing to abandon your current quest, I can '''TELEPORT''' you there. Otherwise I will let you '''CONTINUE''' your journey."'' #'''TELEPORT''' #* Refer to [[The Frozen Summit]] #'''CONTINUE''' #* Continue to enemy encounter. You will now face '''3 Enemies''' back-to-back. There is a small exception if you decided to do the [[Knight]] rumor, allowing you to bypass the rot knight fight. ''"Before you stands the King's royal guards. Corrupted by the influence of the Astral Artifacts.'' ''Prepare to fight."'' * Flame Knight [Weak: Blood][Resist: Fire] ''"One knight defeated, you prepare for the next as it charges you.'' * Rot Knight [Weak: Fire][Resist: Rot] ''"The final knight stands before you. Prepare to fight."'' * Blood Knight [Weak: Rot][Resist:Blood] After defeating each knight, a '''friendly NPC''' appears, [[Knight Errant|the Heir Apparent]]. * ''"An armored figure approaches you."'' * '''The Heir Apparent:''' ''"This damned place. There is no sign of my mother. My father has lost all humanity.'' * ''"What happened here while I was gone."'' * ''"I... cannot face him.'' * ''Take these and finish it.'' * "You got 3 [[Consumables|Potions]]! [Consumable, 30 Healing] You must now face the Final Boss ''"A giant golden beast stands before you. The King in Gold.'' ''No trace of humanity is left."'' *King in Gold [Weak: Astral][Resist: None] ''"The fight won, you stand before the throne.'' ''Beyond it towers a grim portcullis.'' ''You try to open it, but if refuses to budge, there must be something you're missing."'' An automated version of the '''Dungeon Master''' appears. * ''"The [[Dungeon Master]] appears."'' * '''Dungeon Master:''' ''"You have reached the automated Dungeon Master despair service. Please enjoy.'' * ''"Congratulations Revenant!'' * ''Your quest is completed, well, this one is anyway."'' * You have won X times. * You got 20 Spirit Energy. * ''If you'd like you can use your power to take on an additional '''CHALLENGE''' for 50 Spirit Energy.'' # '''CHALLENGE''' for 50 Spirit Energy. # Proceed to [[Library]] # '''END''' # You win! Proceed to a new game! Chapter 4 WIP Strategy - Astral Resist passive can make the battle against King much easier. - Preferred Potions passive really shines here, due to getting 3 guaranteed potions from the Knight Errant. You'll be able to heal through most damage on King. - Picking up the Blood Soaked Shield, Unburnt Gloves, and Visage of Protection allows for you to tank the Fire and Blood Knight. With about 30 Defense and the Elemental Resist, you wont be taking much damage. - If you've managed to stockpile scrolls leading up to this fight, using a Tfuse on the second round of the Fire Knight, an Immolate on the Rot Knight first round, and a Decay scroll on the Blood Knight first round will let you slip by each fight with only a few scratches. Gallery